Shinri
by Kiracookies
Summary: Arika Chi is 14, well to the eye at least. With hair the colour of snow and skin as pale as ice it's wonder no one has noticed his 'secret'. But then again he let's someone know. Yep I suck at preveiws...read if you likes to! :D Written by Amanda! FRIEND!
1. Tougyo

_**Chapter One: Control**_

Arika squinted as the sunlight entered his room. He'd been living in the abandoned church for years now. Many of the friends he made had died from age or **them**. The assassins had tried to kill him, but then settled for attacking him through the ones he loved. Because of this, he'd stopped socializing with peers and isolated himself from everyone, for the safety of the people around him. He hated that his father had abandoned him after his mother's mysterious death. What had hurt him the most was, she died on October 13th. -His birthday-

"And I'm a demon." He muttered, sadly.

After his mother had passed away Arika never aged a day. His mental state at the time had destroyed the human gene. Rendering him eternally fourteen, at least physically. He didn't require sleep, but he slept because it was relaxing and, he loved the world of dreams. There he could have the life he never could. He shook his head, he could not, would not be late for school. He needed to see **her**, even from a distance. She was like food, and water to him; essential. He changed his clothes and leapt out his window.

----~!~----

He made it to school in record time, went to his locker and entered the combination.

"_10, 13, 14." He thought as he unlocked it._

The door swung open to reveal an extremely precise, three shelved locker. He took off his coat, folded it, and placed it on the second shelf. He then took his pencil case, and math binder out of his backpack. Sighing Arika placed the now empty bag on the bottom shelf. Shutting the door he turned sensing a presence, frowning he noticed it was Samson.

"Early again today, eh, Snow-boy." Said Samson.

Arika scowled. True, his skin was a bit paler then other peoples, but Samson didn't have to come right out and say it.

"Good morning Samson." He said, still scowling but, politely.

"Call me Sam." Said Sam, smirking.

"Alright, Sam." Arika said.

"Be seeing you" he said, walking away.

Arika sighed, and looked at the clock. He turned and locked his locker, he had almost forgotten thanks to Sam.

----~!~----

"Arika," said the female teacher "Early as usual?"

"Yes I am." He replied. "Thank you for asking, Miss Shojo."

"You're very welcome."

Arika sat down in his desk, as the bell rang. Students filed into the classroom. He looked at each of them, then his eyes fell on a black haired girl and his heart skipped a beat. Her long ebony hair swept gracefully over her shoulders, her amber eyes were mesmerizing. He knew he had fallen in love with her, but stayed at a distance to ensure her safety. Turning back she noticed him staring at her and smiled at him. Arika sighed, and realized she had walked over to him and was staring down at him. He just about fell out of the chair when he blinked out of his daze and finally noticed her.

"Is this seat taken?" She asked.

"N-no." Arika stammered.

"Cute accent," she replied, giggling "My name is Colette Ratio."

"That's a very beautiful name," he said smiling.

"Thank you." Colette said, sitting down beside him.

"Class," said Miss Shojo "Please turn to page twelve in your textbooks, and complete questions six to thirteen."

Most of the class groaned, but Arika was happy to finally do something new.

"What's your name?"

"Arika Chi" he said looking at her nervously.

"Cute name, for a cute boy." She sang, quietly.

"T-thanks." He said, starting on the work.

"My family calls me 'Kira'," she whispered. "It means 'sparkle' in Japanese."

"It suits you"

"Thank you Ari." She replied. "Can I call you that?"

"Sure." He said grinning.

----~!~----

The rest of the day passed by quite quickly. Turns out, Colette was in all his classes, except gym.

"Ari?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you like me?" Colette said, as they left the school.

"Of course." He replied smiling.

"No." she corrected. "Do you like-like me?"

"Do you mean 'love'?"

"Yes." She said shyly.

"Hm," he said, a light crimson flushing his cheeks.

"Are you blushing?!" she said, slyly.

At that question, Arika's entire face turned dark crimson, and Colette giggled.

"Yes," he said "I love you."

"Yay!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck.

"You like me, too?" he whispered, in her ear.

"Yes." She said. "I love you."

"Then, you should know this…" he began.

"I have something to tell you, too." She said, cutting him off.

"What is it, Colette?"

"I'm a vampire," she said sadly.

"Well," he said "I'm a demon."

"Really?!"

"Yes," he said "I'm physically fourteen, but I'm really nine hundred years old."

"Me too." She said. "That's pretty…"

"Interesting?" Arika suggested.

"That's it!" she replied.

Arika started to step away, and Colette felt the urge coming on.

"Ari," she said, her voice shaking "I-I need to…"

Arika moved towards her offering his neck patiently.

"Go ahead," he said "It won't hurt me."

"But," she said "I need animal blood."

"You can have mine."

Colette couldn't hold back anymore. She sank her teeth into Arika's neck. He shivered as she drank, it felt…oddly nice. Colette realized what she was doing and, pulled away from him, her expression one of horror.

"Ari," she gasped "I-I'm so sorry."

"Don't be."

She felt his arms wrap around her. Her eyes traveled to the place she's bit. The wound was gone.

"But, how?" she said.

"I heal fast," he said "Demon blood can heal almost anything, as can vampire blood."

"No," she said "If you keep letting me drink your blood, I'll kill you."

"My body always produces to much blood," Arika said "I'll be fine."

"I've never been accepted like this by anyone."

"Neither have I," he said "And besides, I liked it."

"You l-liked it?!" she said gasping.

"It was, sort of like a kiss."

"Do you want a real kiss?" she said smiling.

"Yes." He said.

Colette felt his lips meet hers. His lips were warm, and his breath warmed her icy mouth. Arika felt her icy tongue enter his mouth, he shivered and pulled her closer. She felt his tongue meet hers, and she deepened the kiss. Arika almost fell backward with the intensity. He started to feel light headed, as Colette finally pulled away, leaving him wanting more.

"Are we 'together' forever?" she asked, panting.

"Yes," he said slightly sleepy.

"My parents passed away two years ago," she said sadly.

"Do you want to live with me?"

"Yes Ari," she said "I do."

_**Chapter One: Control-E-N-D!~**_


	2. Kizu

_**Chapter Two: Hurt**_

Colette laid on the bed beside Arika. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was even and slow -relaxed-. She wished she could go to sleep too, but she couldn't. Arika stirred in his sleep, and Colette scooted closer to him.

"Colette?" he asked, hid voice echoing in the dark.

"I'm right here, love." She said.

"How'd you become a vampire?"

"My grandmother, she was changed and then she changed me. I was dying…" she explained.

"How come I didn't change?" he asked.

"Demons must not be affected by vampire venom." She replied.

"I love you," he said "but I can't be with you."

"What?!" she said, throwing him off the bed.

"Every time I get close to someone, they die from age, or are killed by my father's assassins."

"I'm a vampire," she said huffing "I can't be killed easily."

"They'll figure it out." Arika said "You'll have to leave, now."

"What's wrong with you?!" she screamed "One minute you love me, now what!"

"I do."

"But, now you say you can't be with me?!" she said "Make up your mind!"

"I'm telling you to leave, **because **I love you" he said "And, I **want **to protect you, even if I'm not in the picture."

"No," she whispered "I'll leave this house, but I won't leave your side."

"But, you'll be in danger," he said his voice quivering.

"I don't care."

"But…" he started.

"NO!," she hissed "You are mine."

"Yes," he said, smiling sadly "And you're mine."

"Yes," she said walking to the window.

"Hm?"

"I am yours," she said, leaping from the window.

"As am I, my love," he whispered.

----~!~----

"Hey, Snow-boy!"

"There is no need to shout, Sam." Arika sighed.

"Stay away from my girl," he said.

"Excuse me?" he said.

"Stay away from Colette," Sam snarled "She's mine."

"Shut up, Sam!" said Colette.

"Hello, Colette," said Arika.

"Hi, Ari," she said, smiling sweetly.

"Hey, baby," Sam said, shoving Arika backward "Why don't you ditch this loser, and come hang out with a real man, me?"

"No way!" she said, running over to Arika "Are you okay, Ari?"

"Yes," he said standing up "Thank you."

"I'm watching you, Snow-boy," said Sam walking away.

"Come on, Ari!" said Colette, pulling on his arm.

"Yes, alright," he said, hurrying after her.

----~!~----

"Arika?" asked Miss Shojo.

"Forty-nine," he said.

"Correct," she said "Seven times seven is forty-nine."

"Show off," said Sam petulantly.

"Sam, quiet down."

"Nicely done, Ari," Colette said, leaning on his shoulder smiling softly.

"Thanks," Arika said, blushing a light crimson.

"Would you like a reward later?" she asked "You know, for all your hard work."

"What kind of reward?" he asked, shivering at her cold breath.

"I'll tell you later," she said, sitting back.

"Ah. Aright."

The bell rang, and the pair got up and walked to their next class hand in hand.

----~!~----

"Colette?"

"Si?" she asked.

"Correct," Mr. Sean said "-yes- is 'Si" in Spanish."

"That was an easy one," Arika whispered.

"So?"

"Well, I thin…" he began.

"Snow-boy," whispered Sam "Shut it."

"Alright Sam," said Arika, reluctantly.

"So, Colette…" he began.

"No way," she snarled "I'm Arika's girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" gasped Arika.

"Oh, your dead, Snow-boy," said Sam, darkly.

"Arika swallowed hard. Sam was just a human, but when he really tried, he was scary as Arika's 'true' form. Colette sensed this and glared, long and hard, as Sam. When the bell rang, she practically ripped him from his seat and to their next class.

----~!~----

"Darn it!" shouted one of the boys.

"What's wrong?" asked Colette.

"Our teacher left a note, to tell us which room we're to go to for study hall."

"What's the problem then?" asked Arika.

"It's written in **Japanese**!"

"Hey, said a girl "Where's Sai?"

"Great idea!"

"Who's Sai?" whispered Arika.

"He's the only pure Japanese student going here."

"Ah."

"There he is!" shouted a girl, pointing and jumping about.

Arika looked in the direction of the girls finger. He saw a boy, about his age, with jet black hair and silver eyes. He had a very soft face, and appeared very calm and thoughtful.

"Sai!"

"Hm?" he responded.

"Look," said the boy "You remember, My Cho, right?"

"Mmhmm," Sai mumbled.

"Can you read his note to us?"

Sai nodded, and walked up to the door; he stared at the note for a while, then sighed and turned to the group.

"Well?"

"Mr. Cho," he said quietly "Has very messy writing Thomas."

"Can you read it?" Thomas asked "Oh, and call me Tom…please."

"I can."

"What does it say?"

"Tom," Sai whispered "I'll translate, try to keep up."

"Okay," replied Tom.

"Dear students," said Sai "I am away on a trip, please go to room sixty-seven for study hall."

Sai looked at Tom, who nodded.

"Thanks, Sai."

"Your welcome," he said walking away.

Arika followed the class, he couldn't get his finger on Sai…he never changed his expression –ever-. There was more to Sai then he let on to everyone.


End file.
